


Fly Me to the Moon

by madhatt



Series: Stupid Autobots, silly Decepticons, and things they have in common [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhatt/pseuds/madhatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were not many things in his long existence Prowl could with good conscience say he loved. Being high up above the ground with Starscream was however one of the things he cherished the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> It is something I always do - take two of my favourite characters and decide that despite everything they should be together. It's exactly the same with Prowl and Starscream. I sincerely think they are one of the most interesting couples. And so I shall keep writing them together.

It was so easy to lose yourself in the feeling of the cooling air and glimpses of the highest buildings of Iacon turning into small insignificant dots somewhere far, far underneath. Prowl's mechanics were struggling to warm up his cold frame and fight the unnatural feeling of freezing air around him – grounders weren't supposed to leave the surface of the planet, unless they were boarding a spaceship. They weren't supposed to fly this high.

Yet here he was, clinging to the warm armor of the mech holding him in a steady and sure embrace.

“Don't worry, I'm not going to drop you.” Prowl heard the words whispered against his audio receiver. The humor was clear in the words. Obviously Starscream knew he didn't have to convince Prowl of his good will. 

“You better not do that,” he answered still, strengthening his hold on the Seeker. 

“Never,” was the last thing Prowl heard before Starscream's engines suddenly revved loudly, making it impossible to think straight, and raising them up at much faster pace.

There were not many things in his long existence Prowl could with good conscience say he loved. Being high up above the ground with Starscream was however one of the things he cherished the most. Partly because the planet's surface was so far away, and partly because of the Seeker himself, who helped him leave it all behind. He could forget the world waiting for him on the surface – aftermath of the war, politics, all the mechs hurt and lost, and most of all the constant disappointment in the optics of his friends, when they watched him try to do what was logical, not what they all deemed 'proper'.

Starscream understood the necessity of logic in this new peace-driven world, he also understood Prowl's need for detachment. And so he took him flying. At first it was a way to shake the tactician out of his stupor and force him to react. Then with a great deal of surprise (Prowl's was laced with embarrassment, Starscream's – with joy), they both realized just how much Prowl enjoyed their moments in the air. So their flights were getting longer and longer, and finally ended with them going so far up they could barely see the surface of Cybertron below.

They were doing that now – flying higher than Prowl thought he would ever get, and rapidly gaining speed, so they could outrun the clutches of Cybertron below. It was an alien feeling for Prowl, the need to recalibrate his systems as they left the atmosphere, and getting used to the emptiness of space around him. But it was easier with Starscream's easy confidence and the freeing feeling of complete weightlessness.

When they were finally far enough, with practiced ease Starscream took them flying to one of Cybertron's moons. He landed them on the cold, empty surface, and without saying a word waited for Prowl to steady himself on the ground. Only then he let his arms uncurl from around Prowl and rested them on the tactician's hips. Prowl however wasn't too eager to move away just yet. He still felt a little giddy from their trip and at the same time all too comfortable leaning against Starscream's shapely frame.

Finally he leaned back a little. Starscream was ready for that, already looking at him with slightly dimmed optics and a smirk on his lipplates. He leaned towards Prowl and kissed him. Prowl hummed in contentment and relaxed completely. He caressed Starscream's sides and couldn't help but marvel at how slim the other's waist was.

“You like my form, don't you?” whispered Starscream against his lipplates.

“You don't really need to hear me say that,” answered Prowl, but his wandering hands told Starscream everything he needed to know.

“But I like to hear you admit how much you love me.” Starscream whined. He didn't fool Prowl though – it was a game they played often.

Knowing that didn't stop Prowl from indulging the Seeker, however. “I love you,” he said finally.

Starscream purred happily. “See, how easy it was,” he said and then quickly added, “I love you, too.”

Prowl felt vaguely guilty for still being surprised at Starscream's easy admittance. He had never expected the Seeker would be this ready to admit his feelings for the tactician. He had always thought Starscream would dance around the subject, pretend not to care and mask his insecurities for independence. Starscream did the contrary – he proudly and daringly carried his love for Prowl for everyone to see, like he used to do with his Decepticon mark. Sometimes, quite often actually, Prowl suspected he did it for his own ulterior motives, some hidden agenda he had prepared to rule the world. But then the tactician looked him in the optics and every single time he was humbled by the depth of feelings he saw there. He wasn't sure he deserved that kind of attention.

“I love your big processor, but I much prefer when it's focused on me.” The words were followed by a bite to his neck cables. It made Prowl shiver.

“It is focused on you. Always on you,” he growled low and kissed Starscream deeply. The Seeker chuckled into the kiss.

Soon they moved apart and went to sit on the rock big enough to accommodate both of them together. They sat next to each other, shoulder plates touching comfortingly, and watched the sky. It looked peaceful. Prowl never thought he would think of the sky above him as “peaceful”. Not after all the atrocities he was witness to, out there in the open space. Yet here he was, with a Decepticon projecting his calm EM field, wishing he could stay like this and never again care about postwar problems whole Cybertron and Prowl himself were facing.

“We could just move somewhere, you know. No one said you have to still sparkling-sit Optimus, even after the war. Your Autobots would understand.” Starscream took his hand in his and squeezed Prowl's fingers reassuringly.

“They wouldn't.” Prowl didn't have any doubts about that.

Starscream shrugged. “Maybe they wouldn't. But who cares what they think?”

Prowl smiled bitterly. It wasn't an easy thing to admit. “I care.”

“So you do.” Starscream didn't sound annoyed, but there was something in his voice that made Prowl regret saying that. There was however nothing on Starscream's faceplates that would betray what he was thinking.

Suddenly Starscream bristled. “Stop staring at me like this.”

“I thought you liked being the center of my attention?” Prowl smirked.

“Stupid Autobot,” Starscream pushed playfully at his shoulder, “not when you are looking for traps and loopholes, hoping I would betray you.”

Prowl straightened his backstrut and looked in shock at his partner. “I'm not...”

A finger on his lipplates silenced him instantly. Starscream was smiling shyly. “I know. I know you are not.” The Seeker's finger was quickly replaced by warm lipplates. Prowl smiled into the kiss.

Far away on the horizon, Cybertron was gleaming.

 


End file.
